Kitty Love: Heero and Relena AU
by Amarisa
Summary: What's Relena to do when a cat follows her home with the mannerisms of the long missing Heero? More importantly, what's Heero to do when Relena is kidnapped?
1. Default Chapter

KITTY LOVE  
  
Relena walked down the street, her mind wandering back to the war only a few days past. It was dark out, though the stars were high in the night sky. Two nights ago was her last night in the castle; she hadn't been thrown out, she had just been moved to a safer location until it was decided that all of the left-over followers of Mariemaia had been taken care of. She had disobeyed her orders to stay hidden for a while and went out for a long walk, now she was in a town that was a few miles away from her new home. Zechs had taken over in her position as Vice Foreign Minister, until the investigation was over, and she was moved to a house out in the country where it was sure that no one would find her. But she was sure that no one would even dare to bother her if she was with Heero.  
Heero... he had saved her again. Duo had told her that the moment he had heard that she had been kidnapped he immediately set out to get her back. He had also said that Heero had done almost the same thing when they were in the first war and she was on Libra. The memory of that conversation and of all of those times made her heart flutter. Did he care about her? Or was he just saving her because he knew she was important to the survival of peace and the union between the colonies and earth? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
Reaching into her shoulder-bag she pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside was sliced pieces of orange that she had brought along as a snack. When a rattling noise caught her attention, she froze and reached a hand back into her bag, her fingers entwining around the semi-automatic that she now carried with her. A cat jumped out from behind a trash can and mewed. Sighing in relief she relaxed.  
"Are you lost?" She asked the cat and walked towards it. It eyed her orange slices hungrily. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she bent down and broke off a small piece of a slice, offering it to the cat. It slowly came up to her and sniffed at the citrus fruit before quickly taking it from her fingers and backing up a few steps. When it finished Relena held out another piece and it took that too. She sat down and watched the cat, amused, and took a few bites of her own. The entire fruit was soon devoured between one teenager and one very hungry cat.  
"Sorry, but I have no more," Relena said as she got up and began to walk away, but the cat followed her. "You have to go, I have to go. I don't want the others to find out that I'm out. They have a way of learning things, and I wouldn't be surprised if they learned about this. And if I know Heero, he'd throw a fit about how I could have gotten myself killed by disobeying orders."  
"Mrow"  
"I'm sorry. Listen, I'm sure that if you keep looking, you'll find someone else that will be willing to help you out. This is a nice town, there must be someone. Until then, I have to go." With that, even though she knew the cat probably didn't understand her at all, she took off running back to her home. When she looked back it was following her. She sighed and stopped under a light post. "Why are you following me?"  
"Mrowrow." It answered, stopping a few feet away from her.  
"I'm sorry, I have no more food, and I'm a long way from home."  
The cat looked up at her with intense blue eyes, as if it was seeing right into her soul. It had nicely groomed, though slightly messed, dark brown fur and Relena was positive that it was a male because of its masculine frame and obviousness. Its body seemed to be very well built, too well built. This was no typical cat.  
Relena stared back at it and noted that it had no collar. "You don't have a home, do you? But if you don't, then why does your fur look like it's been groomed." She asked and the cat just stared up at her, his eyes fixated onto her own. /Cat's eyes aren't normally blue.../ she thought as Heero entered her mind. /Why does this cat have Heero's eyes? The same shade, the same intensity, the same intelligence. Cats are intelligent, but not like this.../  
"Leave me alone," she finally said firmly and turned around. But the cat jumped in front of her, blocking her path.  
"Mmrrooww." He growled in a low warning, refusing to let her pass.  
"I'm serious, if Heero finds out what I've been doing he'll be pissed."  
At that, the cat took a few steps back then lunged at Relena, the impact causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up and came face to face with a cat's only inches away from hers. He wasn't growling or snarling, just staring at her. Relena was mesmerized by the cat's eyes, so blue.  
The cat moved his head closer to hers, looking deep into her eyes, his own softening slightly. Then suddenly his ears perked up and he jumped off Relena, sitting only a few feet away. She sat up only a few minutes before a car passed by. The cat got up and followed the car a few steps, as if making sure it wasn't going to turn around. He was a few feet behind Relena and she saw her chance. She quickly, and silently, got up then dashed down the street. The cat spun around a few seconds too late because by then Relena was a good distance away. He took off after her but she soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Relena ran into her home and slammed the door, locking it.  
/That was weird. That was too weird.../  
Just then the telephone rang making her jump and she got up to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Relena? It's Quatre. Listen, have you seen Heero at all?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, we can't find him at all. There haven't been any missions lately, and we finished the investigation for today. In fact, he hasn't been here for a few days."  
"He hasn't?!"  
"No. But the strange this is, his car is still here along with all of his clothes."  
"Are you sure you have no idea of what might have happened to him?!"  
"No. Listen, if you hear anything –"  
"– I'll call you, you don't have to worry about that..."  
"Thanks."  
They hung up just as Relena heard the sound of a door opening; the back door. She reached into a drawer and pulled out another gun, then looked into her kitchen and saw the door wide open, but no one there. In fact, there was no sound of anyone rummaging through anything. She went in and looked around, but no one was there. As she walked over to shut the door a cat jumped onto the counter that was like an island between the kitchen and dining room. Relena backed against the sink and quickly aimed at the cat and he froze, looking from the gun to her eyes and back again.  
"Why are you following me? You scared me half to death," she said in a trembling voice but still aimed at the cat's head.  
He backed up a few steps and almost lost his footing off the back of the counter.  
"Mew."  
"Listen, I told you to leave me alone! Go home!!" She said strongly.  
The cat looked at her, his eyes glistening with a strange light and he cocked his head to one side taking a step forward.  
Relena lowered the gun. "What am I doing? This is a cat, a stupid cat. It can't do anything."  
The cat jerked his head back slightly and looked her over, taking another step further. And as if he were correcting her statement, he took a running leap and actually flipped in the air to land on the counter beside/behind Relena.  
She stared in shock. "I've heard of cat's landing on their feet, but that was ridiculous!!"  
"Mew." He answered as he took a step forward, still staring deep into her eyes.  
Relena sighed and set the gun down. "Why don't you go home?"  
He just stared at her.  
"Right, yet again I'm talking to a cat who probably doesn't even understand me."  
"Meow!!!"  
Relena jumped. "Do you understand me?!"  
He glared at her, somehow obviously annoyed with her question. "Meow."  
Relena stared in shock, her eyes going wider. She lowered her head to be level with the cat's eyes. "Meow twice."  
"Mrow. Mrow."  
"Meow once."  
"Meow."  
"Meow tree times."  
He cocked his head. "Meow... Meow... Mrow."  
Relena gasped and took a step back. "You can understand me!!"  
He nodded his head; a cat nod, but a nod none the less.  
"Great. So now I suppose that you don't want to leave, right?"  
He nodded his head again.  
Relena sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Alright, you can stay for a few nights. I'll put out a notification that I found you and perhaps your owner wou –" She stopped herself as realization dawned on her. "Kuso!! I can't!!!"  
The cat jerked his head back, surprised at her words.  
"I can't tell anyone that I'm here!!" She sighed again and placed a hand on her forehead. "Okay, if anything comes up about a lost cat, I'm sure I can arrange something then. But until that time, I can't just call you 'Cat'. It's been done before, but the name doesn't suit you. Do you have a name?"  
The cat nodded his head and then sat down.  
"Okay, first off, are you a boy or a girl? Meow once for a girl, meow twice for a boy."  
It meowed twice, annoyed at Relena's sudden naivety to the obvious.  
"Boy. Okay, now what names would suit you?" /Heero would. No! Not for a cat!!/  
Relena took a good look at the cat, thinking hard. She turned back to the cabinet that he originally jumped on and propped her head up with her elbows on the other side, still staring at him. "Chuck is just not right."  
The cat got a disgusted look as if agreeing.  
Relena laughed. "Okay!! Chuck it definitely is not!! Hm... Zeus?"  
The cat thought about it, but then violently shook his head.  
"Obviously you like that name, though it wasn't yours." Relena then tried a few more times, but none of the names were any good. Finally she gave up. "That's it! I can't think of any more names except this one... Heero..."  
The cat jumped to his feet, very excited.  
"Heero? You like Heero?"  
He nodded vigorously. "Meow!!!"  
"Are-are you sure, I mean..." Relena was speechless. What would Heero say if he found out that she owned a cat that was named after him? "N-no... I can't. He would most definitely kill me for that."  
"Mrowrowrow!" The cat shook his head violently once more.  
"But I can't call you Heero... It would be too awkward. I just... can't..." Relena whispered as she looked away.  
The cat looked at her, concern evident in his eyes. He jumped across to the counter and brushed up against Relena's arm. She looked down at him, at tear streaming down her cheek. Seeing this, the cat reached up with his head and brushed it away, then looked at her again. Relena smiled.  
"You act like him. You look like him even. The same hair, the same eyes..." She sighed again, "Alright... Heero it is." When she reached over to pet him on the head, he jerked away instantly. "Alright, alright, no petting. Now, since you obviously can understand me, we have to set a few rules. Not many, though. One: I'm not having a litter box, so you're going outside, understand?"  
He nodded and Relena continued. "Two: I can't have you following me everywhere. So when I say for you not to, you don't. And a few rooms will be off limits, mostly the bathroom and at times the bedroom, okay?"  
Heero-neko nodded again.  
"Okay," she yawned and glanced up at the clock. It read 12:30. "Well, time for bed."  
When she walked out of the kitchen and into her room Heero stopped at the door.  
"Smart cat, wait here," she said, then closed the door.  
He waited only a few moments before the door was opened. Running in immediately he jumped onto the bed, not wasting a second to get comfortable. When he turned his head towards Relena his eyes actually widened. Relena had shut the door and was walking back to the bed; she wore short, loose shorts and a white spaghetti-strap shirt. She sat down next to him and scratched under his chin. Like all cats, he leaned into the touch, and then licked her wrist softly.  
Relena giggled and changed to the other side of his head. "So you like this, huh?"  
Heero-neko leaned over so far, in complete and total pleasure that he fell over the side of the bed. Relena laughed as he shook his head like he was snapping out of a trance before he jumped back onto the bed and moved further into the center. Relena laughed again softly as she picked him up and placed him at the foot of the bed. "If you sleep in the middle, I'll have no room!"  
Heero-neko growled his annoyance, and tried to go back, but Relena slipped under the covers and he ended up on top of her legs. She stuck her tongue out at him and clapped twice. The lights in the room immediately shut off. Then she slid further under the covers. "Well, good night Heero," she said before drifting off to sleep.  
Heero-neko watched her for a while before he walked up to her and stood over her, watching her sleep. Then he leaned down and licked her lips once gently before turning and lying down at the foot of the bed.  
  
In the middle of the night Heero-neko woke for the fifth time. He looked over at Relena before getting up and walking up to her head. After staring down at her for a few minutes he slid under the covers and turned around, forcing himself under her arm and lied next to her. The force of the pushes caused Relena to wake up and she smiled before she began stroking Heero-neko's fur. After a while she slowly drifted to sleep once more to the sound of soft purring next to her. 


	2. KL 2

KITTY LOVE PART 2  
  
Something tickled at Heero-neko's acute nose as he woke. He raised his head and looked around. The window was open and sun was shining through the thin blue curtains. He sniffed at the delicious aroma that hung in the air: Eggs. Jumping off the bed he made a slow trot into the kitchen. Relena was sitting at the table holding a glass of milk in one hand and some print-outs that must have been from the computer in the other. Heero-neko walked over and jumped on the table.  
Relena looked up and smiled. "Good morning Heero!"  
He looked at her, and then eyed her eggs hungrily. There was one left.  
Relena giggled and slid her plate over to him. "Here, I made an extra one just for you. I figured that if you like oranges, you have to like eggs."  
Heero-neko pounced on the plate, wiping the egg from existence in a matter of seconds. Licking his lips he lied down, batting the plate away with his paw. Relena smiled and got up, walking to the fridge and getting out the milk. Afterwards she went to get a small bowl from the cupboard. Heero-neko watched her as she poured the milk and brought it over to him.  
"Here," she said as she traded the bowl in for the plate, then returned to the sink. Heero-neko looked down at the bowl as if he didn't know what to do with it, but soon he gave in to his instincts and lapped out of it.  
Relena smiled as she heard him finally drink from the bowl. /It's almost as if he isn't a cat at all. With the way technology is now-a-days, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Heero himself.../ She froze before shaking her head. /Don't be stupid, Relena. That can't be Heero. He's probably off somewhere destroying a base to make it easier for the others./  
"Mrow." Heero-neko said as he jumped on the cabinet behind Relena, an empty bowl hanging from his mouth.  
Relena grinned. "That was fast, you sure are hungry."  
"Meow!"  
"Do you want some more milk?"  
"Meow!!" He exclaimed nodding his head vigorously.  
"Alright, alright!" Relena laughed as she took the bowl from his mouth and fetched the milk.  
Heero-neko watched her, his eyes never moving from her body. Then he shook his head before she brought him the milk.  
Relena set the bowl down and propped her head up with her elbow once more as she watched her new cat drink. She grinned as he jerked away when she tried to stroke his fur.  
When Heero-neko finished he pushed the bowl away with his paw and lied down satisfied, licking his whickers with his tongue ever few mintues.  
Relena smiled once more before sitting down at her computer and logging into the Sanc's Instant Messenger.  
"~Good morning Relena!~" Quatre wrote. "~How are you feeling today?~"  
"~Just fine. Guess what, I've just been adopted by an alley cat last night.~"  
"~Really? Doesn't it have an owner?~"  
"~No, he doesn't.~"  
"~Really?! What did you name him?~"  
"~Promise not to freak out?~"  
"~Promise. But why would I?~"  
"~Because I named him 'Heero'.~"  
"~'HEERO!!!' Have you gone insane?! Heero'll never talk to you now!!~"  
"~Tell the cat that! I tried every name that I could think of, and that one was an accident. He really liked it, though.~"  
"~Well, what does he look like?~"  
"~Okay, think of an alley cat. Now think of a very well built cat. Then imagine that he has dark brown, slightly groomed though messed up, fur and VERY intense blue eyes. If it would help, they're exactly like Heero's. Now add intelligence and acrobatic skill, since I saw with my own eyes him do a flip, and I do mean a flip, in the air from one cabinet to another on the other side of the kitchen and land gracefully like he only hopped. And there you go. Plus I think he opened my back door since that was how he got in my house.~"  
"~That sounded exactly like a cat version of Heero. The name fits. Why did he go into your house?~"  
"~It's a very long and complicated story.~" She wasn't about to spill her whole secret. "Listen, speaking of Heero, have you heard anything?~"  
"~No, not yet. And to tell you the truth, I beginning to get very worried.~"  
Heero-neko jumped onto the computer desk and stared at the screen, like he was trying to read it. Relena smiled and answered Quatre. "~You're not the only one. And it looks like I have a spy in my house.~"  
"~WHAT?!?!?!?~"  
"~Nononononono! Not like that! I mean Heero here, the cat, is actually reading this entire conversation. Freaky huh?~"  
"~Yeah. Don't you ever scare me like that again, you nearly scared me half to death.~"  
  
"~Yeah, that's what happened to me last night when this cat showed up. Listen, if you here anything about our Heero, tell me please. I would like to know where he is. I need to talk to him as soon as possible.~"  
"~I'll do my best. Out.~"  
Heero-neko watched as the computer screen blanked out and Relena headed back to her bedroom. This was going to be very hard on both of them. 


	3. KL 3

KITTY LOVE PART 3  
  
The wind ruffled neko-Heero's fur as he lay near Relena on a worn out, old blanket. The dead of winter in January had bloomed into the spring of April, and apparently still no word from the human Heero. Now Relena was lying on the blanket placed on the back yard lawn and reading a book. Neko-Heero sighed as the small breeze picked up sending a mixture of warm and cool air cascading over their bodies; he was enjoying this. No one had reported a missing cat, so Neko-Heero was now officially Relena's.  
  
She looked down at Neko-Heero, stroking his fur behind his head before chuckling as he quickly drew away. He never wanted to be petted, or stroked, or patted, though there were times when his guard would slip and Relena would be able to scratch him under the chin. Neko-Heero looked at her and then set his head back on the blanket. No matter what any on- looker would say, they were enjoying this. There seemed to be a certain respect and friendship passing between them, and they both loved it.  
"I'm not going to get you a collar." Relena finally said. "If you were to run away, you would have done so already. Besides, as Wufei would say, it would do you no honor or justice. It would ruin your beautiful fur."  
She smiled as neko-Heero looked directly into her eyes and nodded. "So you like that decision, huh?"  
"Meow..." he answered as he suddenly climbed up Relena's body and licked her face gently. She giggled and stroked down his back as he butted his forehead against hers, before licking her there.  
She giggled again, "You definitely like that decision and you definitely are no ordinary cat."  
Neko-Heero sighed again and lay down on top of her, purring and beginning to fall asleep. She massaged his back a little before she too fell asleep on the clear spring afternoon.  
  
They woke suddenly to the sound of thunder booming directly above them. Black clouds had rolled in and lightning streaked across the sky, sending another explosion down to earth. Relena quickly rolled the blanket up and stuck her book in the middle.  
"Heero, we have to run!" She exclaimed as tiny rain started to fall, though picking up intensity. But she really didn't have to say anything since neko-Heero had already shot off. Even though they didn't have far to go, when they reached the house they were completely soaked to the bone due to the sudden pouring rain.  
They ran in and Relena slammed the door shut, then ran through the house and shut all the windows. She laughed as she slid to the floor after closing the last window in the bathroom. "For a cat, you sure can run fast."  
Neko-Heero just glared at Relena and she laughed at him. He looked exactly like a newly dunked cat that came out of a pool, his fur falling down and sticking to his body as it dripped water on the floor, creating a tiny puddle around him. His fur on his face fell so far, that part of it hid his eyes. He looked like a drowned rat. Relena couldn't help but burst out laughing as he tried to shake the water off, though it only made it worse. Now he had spikes.  
She got up, still laughing, and took out a few towels from the closet inside the wall of the bathroom. "Heh Can't have you dripping anymore water all over the place." She picked neko-Heero up and led him to the bedroom, where she set the towels on the floor and placed him on top of the tiny pile, then placed one on top of him. "Now you wait here so I can go take a bath." She said as she went over to the door.  
Something flashed in his eyes as he watched her go. Suddenly panic spread throughout him as he meowed his objection very loudly and ran to her.  
"Stay here!" She ordered as she closed the door.  
Neko-Heero scratched and pawed at the door, meowing his heart out and breaking Relena's. She shut the bathroom door and heard the cries muffle further. "Just ignore him." She said to herself as she went over and started the water. As she slid in, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she couldn't hear the heartbreaking cries of her cat.  
Neko-Heero pawed and dug at the door desperately. He jumped up and grabbed the circular doorknob, twisting it open.  
Relena went under the water to rinse her hair and as she surfaced, she noticed that she could no longer hear neko-Heero. She lay there, feeling more than a little guilty. Then suddenly the door flew open and before she knew it, a cat jumped into the bathtub, landing in a bunch of suds and sending them flying.  
"Heero?! How did you get in here?!"  
"Mrow!" he answered, climbing up her body and butting her head with his. She sighed and stroked his fur. Then suddenly neko-Heero realized exactly where he was and jumped out of the tub, turning away and shielding his eyes with his paw. Then he went over, grabbed Relena's robe, and placed it on the toilet seat by the tub before turning away once more.  
Relena sighed and stepped out of the water, quickly wiping herself off with a towel before wrapping her robe around her body. "Go get a towel." she said and neko-Heero gladly obliged. He came back, to see that Relena had put water in the sink, and some shampoo and conditioner was sitting by it.  
He cocked his head at her and she picked him up. "I've noticed that you don't bathe yourself like a normal cat, so I'll do it for you." She placed him in the water and he stared at her. Then she dabbed some shampoo onto her hand, rubbed it around, lathering it up, and placed them on neko- Heero. She started massaging his body, gently at first, then a little harder. Neko-Heero's head lopped to the side as pleasure surged through his cat body. As Relena poured warm water over his frame, causing him to purr. Relena then took the conditioner and repeated the task she used with the shampoo. When she finished rinsing him off, she drained the sink and picked him up.  
Setting him on the floor, she knelt down and gently began to dry the cat off. She did his headfirst, and then as she went to his shoulders he looked up at her. His gaze penetrated deep into her soul with human-like eyes. She stared at him, her movements slowing. Then she shook her head and returned to her task.  
/Don't think of Heero don't think of Heero. This cat is not Heero./  
  
Neko-Heero watched her, sensed her movements waver, felt her hands tremble that was not due to the chilled air in the house. He knew that, he knew she was worried about something, he knew that every time she looked into his cat-eyes.  
"Okay, you're all dried off now. How about we watch a movie? I can make some popcorn. It's microwavable, but it's good!"  
"Meow!!" he agreed jumping to his feet.  
Relena laughed. "Okay, you go pick out the movie, while I go get dressed, okay?"  
"Mow!" neko-Heero exclaimed and took off for the movie shelf. Relena chuckled and walked into her room.  
After she had gotten ready, and went to open the door, she noticed something at the bottom of the door's frame. She bent down and traced her fingers over the indentions. "Claw marks..." she whispered, then shook her head and left the room.  
When she got to the living room, neko-Heero was still sitting in front of the shelf, staring at the collection.  
"Can't decide?" Relena asked as she sat cross-legged next to him. He looked up at her and then moved to sit in her lap, purring instantly. "I admit it's not much." She added stroking down his head and neck, noticing that he wasn't pulling away any longer. She skimmed through the titles. "Independence Day," "Deep Impact," "Armageddon," "Titanic," "Men in Black," "The Mummy," "Sound of Music," "The Nutty Professor," "Dr. Doolittle," "Mystery Men," and "The Craft," among others including some anime. (Go figure) Actually, now that she thought of it, she had a pretty good selection; the problem was finding the right one.  
Finally, Neko-Heero got up and pawed one of the DVDs. Relena picked it up and looked at it. "The Princess Bride"? Are you sure you want to watch this one?"  
Neko-Heero stared it her.  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, it's one of my absolute favorites. But, well, besides Quatre, no one else likes it all that much."  
Neko-Heero nudged the box slightly, then Relena's free hand.  
"Alright, we'll watch this." She said as she petted him and he nipped her wrist gently. "Just let me get the popcorn ready." She placed the DVD in its player and then went into the kitchen bringing out a bag from a cupboard and popping it into the microwave. Neko-Heero jumped onto the cabinet behind her and she smiled, moving over to him while they waited for their snack/dinner. He butted his head against hers again and kept it there. Relena laughed and brushed his fur, then scratched under his chin, laughing when he fell over purring. The microwave buzzed behind them and Relena sighed in annoyance. Neko-Heero looked up, coming out of his reverie. Relena opened the hot bag and inhaled the fragrance. Neko-Heero sniffed at the air and licked his lips.  
"Come on, Heero. Let's start that movie." She said as she walked back into the living room.  
He jumped down from the cabinet and followed her, circling her legs as she picked up the remote. When Relena sat down on the couch and pulled a pillow over, Neko-Heero jumped right on it. Relena laughed and stroked his fur, kissing his head softly. He looked up at her, eyes wide.  
"Hey, you're my cat! I'm allowed, aren't I?"  
Neko-Heero nodded hesitantly and took a piece of popcorn Relena had offered him.  
"I really don't think this is good for cats, but you're no ordinary cat. So I guess it's okay." She said pressing play.  
Right at the part where Fezik dressed up as the 'Dread Pirate Roberts', lightning crashed outside causing the power to go out."  
"Damn. Always those spring storms. Well, so much for the movie."  
Neko-Heero stiffened as he watched the lightning dance across the sky. With each flash, a memory came. Flash; many hands on him, holding him down to a table as what he thought was thunder boomed off in the distance. Flash, a needle inserting into his neck, flash, pain coursing through his entire body as his screams filled the air, flash, an evil, sinister man grinning down on him and laughing psychotically. He shivered and drew closer to Relena. Her reassuring words along with her touches soothing him, telling him that it was just a storm, no more, no less. He pushed the ghastly memories once again to the back of his mind and started purring. He was sure that he was far away from the torture, far away from the pain.  
  
Thunder crashed high above Mar base. The commander was not happy.  
"Have you depicted when the serum will end!?"  
"Y-yes sir..." a young scientist answered shakily.  
"Well?!!"  
"It-it's temporary. It should end within a few weeks from insemination."  
"You fool!!! We administered the test a few weeks ago!!! That means that the subject either has returned or will return to his original state by now and knows exactly where this base is because you fools couldn't watch a lousy cat!!!!! I want him back here now!!!"  
"Bu-but sir, when the subject escaped, he destroyed every last trace of the serum except the ones that we were testing on because they were hard to get to. B-besides, even if we do make more of the stuff, if we inject any more into his bloodstream, it would have no effect. He would be immune to it. We need to test it on someone else, someone who has an equal amount of power or influence as he does."  
"Then I know just the person. And find Heero Yuy when you get the next test subject, I want him eliminated."  
"Uh, sir? May I ask who this next test subject will be?"  
"Princess Relena Peacecraft." The commander laughed evilly. It sounded through the base as the lightning flashed in the sky, a warning to those who dare to interfere with him; saying that if they did, they would be in for the ride of their lifetime. 


	4. KL 4

KITTY LOVE PART 4  
  
Rain continued to fall the next day as Heero lay on one of the cushions of the couch, watching with keen eyes as Relena typed away at the computer. He wasn't sure just what she was doing, but he knew it was probably something with the other pilots.  
His head jerked to look outside as lightning flashed off in the distance. He was never afraid of storms before, yet a storm that made him like this. He lowered his head between his paws as Relena got up and stretched. She walked over and stroked his head, the sensation giving birth to an immediate purr. Relena smiled as she went into the kitchen to fix herself some tea.  
Heero watched her go, before jumping off the couch and following her. He stopped suddenly as his name caught his attention on the computer screen. He hopped up onto the desk and stared at the previous conversation between Trowa and Relena.  
"~We haven't heard anything yet. Now every one of us are worried about him. Wufei doesn't show it much, but we know it's there. And Duo won't shut up. Quatre and I are the only ones who are seriously worried, but not letting it affect our work.~"  
"~I wish I could say the same. The only thing that is keeping me from crying myself to sleep is my cat. He reminds me so much of Heero, that it's almost as if it's really him. So, I just imagine that he is right next to me.~"  
"~If he reminds you so much of him, then that means he acts like him. You told Quatre that, so it must be true. So then, when you cry, does he wipe away your tears?~"  
"~Yes actually. He knows exactly what to do in addition to what I like. And if I'm feeling down, he tries to help. That's why I try to hold my tears back until I know that he is asleep, so he wouldn't worry. I'm really worried about Heero though, I feel like something horrible has happened to him and there isn't anything he can do. I feel like he's being held somewhere, and he can't escape.~"  
"~I'll ask Quatre, and ask him what he feels and tell him what you just told me. If he feels the same way, then we'll have to start training you in the ESP area. Quatre can do that for you, so that we'll have two people who have that ability and we'll have a powerful weapon.~"  
"~Do what you want. I'm just tired of being stuck in hiding because I'm so weak. Out.~"  
And that was it. Heero stared at the computer screen, though he was really staring off into space. He had to tell her, he had to tell her the truth of the situation. He had to tell her who he really was, that she didn't need to worry because he had been by her side the entire time. He had been kissing her and cuddling up next to her. He had been comforting her and wiping her tears away, though obviously he wasn't doing a good job of it. Well he couldn't have that. He jumped off the computer desk and ran into the kitchen, rubbing up against Relena's legs. She smiled down at him and went to get the milk and sugar for her tea. Heero jumped onto the counter and looked at the spoon. Morse code! Why didn't he think of that before?! He pressed his paw against the dip of the utensil and pressed down, then did a combination of taps.  
Relena froze, her mind already translating the code. Don't cry anymore, I'm right here. She spun around and looked at Heero, her eyes wide in shock. "W-what...?"  
Don't cry.  
"How... Where did you learn that?"  
J taught me when I was a kid.  
"J? Doctor J?!"  
Heero's ears perked up. So you can understand this.  
Relena just stared at Heero. She couldn't believe that a cat was doing Morse code and that he knew Doctor J... Heero's doctor. She raised her hand shakily and fumbled around on the wall to find the phone.  
No. Don't call the others yet. Not yet.  
Relena froze, her eyes never straying from the vast deep blue in Heero's. "This isn't happening..."  
Yes it is. It's time you knew the truth.  
/Oh, God... I said that out loud./ "What truth?"  
About who I am. First, who you do I remind you of?  
"H-Heero..."  
Heero stared at Relena seriously for a few moments, I am he.  
Relena practically collapsed and had to use the nearest counter to support herself. "N-no... You're a cat! You're just a cat!!!"  
No... No I'm not, I'm telling the truth.  
"No!! I refuse to believe it!!"  
Heero growled and tapped fiercely. How would a cat know that one of our first meetings was when I wiped your tear away and then told you that I would kill you?! How could a cat know that I raced after you when you were on Libra and when Mariemaia had kidnapped you?! How could a cat know that I gave you a stuffed bear for your birthday?! How could a cat know all that?!  
Relena stared at him as tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall.  
Immediately Heero lost his anger. Don't... Don't cry...  
Relena fell to the floor, staring at the ground, the tears finally falling.  
Heero grabbed the spoon and jumped to the floor. Then after depositing the utensil on the ground, he quickly went up to Relena and tried desperately to wipe her tears away with his head, mewing softly.  
Relena didn't move, barely even reacted. "How... How did this happen?"  
Heero looked at her and then went back over to the spoon, tapping in the entire story, from when he left from her conference, up to when he met her on the street and why he doesn't like storms anymore. When he looked up at Relena, her eyes were shut tightly, but she wasn't crying. Her eyes opened as a blank expression crossed her face. She then quickly got up and went to the computer, her tea forgotten.  
Heero raced after her. What?! What are you doing?!  
"I'm informing the others of this problem we have."  
No!! I told you not to tell them yet!  
"I don't care what you told me!!" Relena snapped, glaring at him. "They turned you into a cat for a reason and if they held you captive afterwards like you said, then they want you back ASAP! That means that they'll track you down and eventually come here. If I tell the others everything, then questions won't be asked and we'll get the protection we need!" With that, her fingers flew across the keyboard as she broadcasted a 'code red' to every one of the pilots. Heero stared at her, unmoving. He knew she was right, and the only way this would end is if he was back in his old body and helping.  
"~What! What is it?! What's wrong?!~" Wufei answered as the other pilots clicked on.  
"~I found him! Or more like he found me!~"  
"~You found Heero?!!!~" Duo exclaimed.  
"~He's been with me the entire time.~"  
"~But how?!~" Quatre wrote. "~The only Heero that has been with you is that cat of yours.~"  
"~Everything will be explained later. Right now I have to get out of this house and back to the castle, so we all can have maximum protection. We'll need it for what's to come.~"  
"~What's going on?~" Trowa asked. "~Tell us!~"  
"~Later! Get my brother and Noin to go to the castle, I know they only intended on visiting, but you have to get a hold of them at one of the other apartments belonging to the Sank Kingdom. Next, find Lady Une and Mariemaia so they can be protected and help us with a few things. I want all of the scientists there as well. Howard should be already at the kingdom, are the Gundams complete?~"  
"~Yeah, been complete too.~" Duo answered.  
"~Good. I'll meet you all at the castle. And I won't answer any questions until everyone is there. Out.~"  
With that, Relena shut down the computer and ran to her room, pulling out a duffle bag.  
Heero ran up and banged the spoon against the door with his mouth. You aren't serious! Are we really going to go out at this time?  
"Do you have any other bright ideas?!" Relena snapped. "If we don't get out now, they'll find us. The castle is not far from here, so the drive will be short and quick."  
Fine. You're right. Heero ran back to the kitchen and put the spoon away.  
Relena watched him go, and took out a nickel and some tape. When Heero came back, she put the coin on his right paw, so that he could communicate with her openly. Then she went through the house and got everything cleaned up before grabbing her bag and going down to her car. They jumped in and took off for the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
"So let me see if I've got everything understood. You were with me the entire time and didn't tell me until now?"  
That's right.  
"So the licks and clawing at the door --."  
-- Were all done for a reason.  
"And that reason would be?"  
In a way, it's easier in the body of a cat, than it is in the body of a human.  
"You didn't answer me."  
I do not wish to now.  
"Fine. I'll give you space. But know this, when the scientists figure out how to reverse the process, I want some truthful answers from you."  
And you'll get them. But what did you want to talk to me about.  
Relena sped up, going way past the speed limit. "I'll tell you when you return to your normal form."  
Heero stared at her, realizing what he had to do. But before he could even move, a huge explosion sounded from the castle as they neared it. Relena quickly pulled over and watched as Shenlong came into view with other enemy suits, then disappeared back into the battle.  
"Damn, they're already here."  
There is no way we will be able to get in there.  
"Yes there is." Relena said as she returned her car to the road and sped away from the castle about a mile before turning onto a dirt road. She clicked her cell phone on and instructed the computer to raise the door.  
A large door rose from the ground and Relena drove in, flying through the tunnels before finally parking.  
"Alright Heero, follow me."  
He did, and they sped through hallways to the basement of the castle.  
  
"There is a main computer room on the second floor of the grounds. If we can get to there, then we'll be safe. Although if we can't, then we're screwed."  
Heero stared at Relena as they ran, amazed at the language she was now using, though he shrugged it off as they reached on the main floor of the castle. They were about halfway there when a sharp pain entered his left shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.  
Relena turned to pick him up, but he stopped her. Go!! I'll meet you there, don't worry about me!  
"But..."  
"I think she's down here!!" an enemy soldier cried out. "This way!"  
Go!! Heero tapped before he ran down another hallway.  
Relena watched him go before she took off running once more.  
Heero ran as fast as he could, up to his room that he stayed in while he was here. As he reached inside the door, he fell to the floor, unable to move due to the agonizing pain sweeping through his entire body. He felt his body enlarging as he cried out, his voice going from a cat's shriek to a full scream. He felt himself about to pass out, but he knew he needed to protect Relena. He crawled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and his green tank-top along with some other necessities, then reached under his bed and pulled out a case with highly advanced guns hidden inside that he stashed here for safe keeping. He got dressed and to the stairs. He jumped over the railing and fell twenty-feet, landing gracefully as if he only hopped. His eyesight wasn't as sharp as a cat's, but it was far better than it was when he was a human, and he moved with more agility than he ever had before.  
/I guess one good thing came out of being a cat; the permanent side- affects./ He thought as the palace shook with an explosion. He sped down the hall and turned the corner as he heard Relena scream. He shot off like a rocket, dodging pieces of the falling ceiling and a few gunshots. He turned another corner and saw that Trowa and Quatre were lying unconscious on the ground as soldiers surrounded Relena.  
"Relena!!!" He screamed as he aimed and took down a few soldiers. More showed up and threw a smoke bomb his way, the explosion causing slight delay.  
"Heero!!!" Relena shrieked.  
"That should blind him, get the girl!" A soldier ordered, but not realizing that Heero could see clearly through the smoke screen and was aiming for his head. Heero fired and took the soldier down, along with a few others.  
He ran forward again, but most of the soldiers grabbed Relena from behind and another came up and injected a needle into her neck. He knew what it was immediately, "NOOO!!!"  
Relena's screams of agony filled the air and rose above the moan of battle. The soldiers threw a real bomb at Heero, causing the ceiling to topple on him had he not jumped partially out of the way. Then they ran out a back way, carrying Relena in their arms, no longer human and no longer conscious.  
Heero recovered quickly from the shock of the explosion and ran out another door only to see a helicopter escaping the battle.  
"NO!!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees, striking the ground sharply with his fists. 


	5. KL 5

KITTY LOVE PART 5  
  
Heero stared at the castle floor, his face showing only pure loathing. He hated the fact that this orginization dared to put Relena through the same torture he went through. He hated the fact that he could do nothing for her at the time, and that now she was being held captive and tested on just as he was. He hated the fact that he didn't know if the serum had worked or not, if she was human or a cat now. And he hated the fact that the others had been so ill prepared and couldn't protect the one person who needed it most. He didn't even want to be in the same room as they were. He still held Quatre and Trowa in some-what of respect and trust, since they had tried first hand, but he may never trust the others again.  
The others stared at him, terrified at his expression. No one dared to speak to him, for fear that he would kill them on spot. But Duo, being Duo, broke the silence.  
"So, uh, Heero... W-where have you been?"  
He glared at Duo, focusing all of his anger on the braided boy and making him eep and jump back behind Wufei. Duo could just see the knives and flames behind his supposed friend's scowl. He ducked further behind Wufei as Heero let out a small growl, scaring the shit out of the others as well.  
"Uh, Heero..." Quatre dared, "Relena said that all questions would be answered later... Um... Would you mind explaining to us just where you were and where that cat of her's is at the moment?"  
"He's right here." Heero answered in a snarl as he continued to glower at Wufei and Duo.  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked confused.  
He didn't answer.  
"He's obviously not going to answer us," Wufei stated strongly, though taking a small step back. "So, we should figure out a way to get Relena back. Duo, Quatre, and I should help to hold off the mobile suits, H-Heero could bypass the security systems, and Trowa could go in and retrieve Relena. With his acrobatic abilities, he should be able to elude the officers extremely well."  
"No!" Heero shouted, making the others jump. "Trowa can bypass the systems, and I'll go after her. You're lucky I'm letting you help with this because I would rather do it alone. But since there is a tiny bit of trust left in me for you, I'm letting you hold off the SUITS and nothing else. Besides, I am now capable of far greater acrobatic skill than Trowa can even begin to comprehend."  
At that, Duo dared to laugh. "What?! You have got to be joking, man! You've seen what Trowa is capable of doing."  
"I'm capable of doing more."  
"I-I have to agree with Duo on this Heero," Quatre stated hesitently. "We-we haven't seen at all what you can do. If you would give us a demonstration, then maybe we would have an easier time believing you."  
"Fine." Heero answered as he took a few steps forward, then leaped effortlessly thrity feet in the air, did a combination of twists and turns, landed in a full upright position on a wire that hung close to the ceiling, supporting up what would have been flags, flipped off of that and did a few more combinations of tricks before landing smoothly on the floor as if he nover left. He wasn't out of breath and he wasn't even hurt, the entire rutine a peice of cake to him.  
Everyone's jaws hit the floor, even Trowa's. At a few points of the performance, Heero had done Trowa's special move that he thought no one else was capable of doing.  
"Okay, I trust him." Trowa finally said, breaking the stunned silence.  
Everyone stared at Heero for long moments, not noticing Zechs, Noin, and Sally Po walk in. Heero walked back over to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his ams and not even gracing them, or anyone, the honor of him looking up.  
"What happened here?!" Noin exclaimed.  
No one answered, their eyes were still glued to Heero.  
"Relena was kidnapped because these idiots couldn't inhance the security in this building." Heero answered finally.  
"HEY!!" Duo exclaimed.  
"SHE WHAT!?!?!?" Zechs screamed. "And just where were you this entire time, Heero!?!"  
Heero stood there, motionless, then suddenly spun around and slammed his fist into the stone wall, braking through and making an extremely large hole. He slid down the wall to his knees.  
"I was in the body of a cat..." He answered quietly, "I was with her that entire week, living with her. Just today I told her the truth through Morse Code, and as soon as we got here, I started to change back. Although I had to leave her for a short time. When I raced back... I found Quatre and Trowa lieing unconscious on the floor and Relena surrounded by soldiers. They held me back with small bombs and smoke screens. Then they stuck a needle into her neck and injected a serum still being tested. That was the same serum they injected into me which turned me into a cat."  
"But it's reversable, right? Obviously it is since you turned back." Salley asked.  
"I don't know!!!" Heero screamed. "It is still being tested! They could have profected it by now."  
"Meaning it could be permenent?!" Zechs yelled.  
"I told you! I! Don't! Know!!"  
"And so you just stood there, and let them take her?!!" Zechs exclaimed.  
"Don't you think I tried!?" Heero screamed jumping to his feet. "Don't you think I tried to save her!?! Don't you think it tore my heart into peices to hear her scream in agony as the fluid coarsed throughout her body, changing her?!!!!! I've felt it before!! It's like self-destructing while still in your MS only ten times worse! I even screamed bloody- murder!! If I screamed, then imagin what it was like for her!! I even passed out afterwards, and almost did when I changed back!! The only thing that kept me awake was the knowledge that I had to save her!! So don't you DARE say that I didn't try and that I don't understand!!!!"  
Everyone stared wide eyed in shock at Heero who stood defiently against Zechs.  
"If you hate me for trying..." He continued softly, "Then go right on ahead hating me. But know this, I'm getting her back even if it's the last thing I do." Then he turned on his heel and headed upstairs, slamming the door to his bedroom behind him.  
Zechs watched him go, his eyes slightly wide from astonishment.  
"We'll what are we standing here gawking at?!" Sally exclaimed. "If we're going to get Relena back, we're going to have to do some reaserch first and brainstorm some plans! Let's go!"  
  
Heero rummaged through the rest of the guns in his suit case. He loaded them and hid them in strategic places over his body. Then he grabbed his jacket and stormed downstairs, putting it on as he went.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Duo exclaimed.  
"To get her back."  
"What?!?!"  
Heero took off running for the hidden mobil suit facility establishment. He jumped into Zero and took off, searching for his princess.  
  
Relena awoke with a blinding white light over her body, but something wasn't right. She squeezed her eyes shut as the light moved closer.  
"So the little princess of cats is finally awake." A sinister voice boomed over her, splitting her head in two from the volume. Something wasn't right. "I have to hand it to that botfriend of yours, he did quite a lot of damage to our other base. Even as a cat, he destroyed most of our serum and we had to make some more. The only information that was left was the papers that told us if the first serum was perminent or not."  
His breath was foul and hot against Relena's face as he lowered his to be inches from hers. "Know this princess of cats, if Heero Yuy comes for you, he will be killed. He will be killed anyway, so there is nothing you can do about it."  
Relena's mind screamed out as her body went limp and unconscious once more.  
  
A little light went off on Zero's tracking system as it found the base Heero had originally been to. It scanned the area and reported back that the place was deserted. Then Heero clicked in a few commands and it came back positive, he had found tire tracks. He took off in that direction, quickly scanning the area ahead of him for any inconspicuous or conspicuous bases. The radar beeped and he frowned deeply; he had found it. He scanned the area for anyplace where they would be holding Relena, and found it in the west wing. His lip curled in hate as he pulled the trigger and an enormous blast erupted from the monsterous beam-cannon, destroying the other parts of the base easily. Then he landed and hopped into a hole that had been created by one of the explosions, advanced with unnatural speed down the corridors. Shots rang out from everywhere, though he dodged them easily by leaping into the air, ducking into corners, and firing at everything. He then found the containment ward, and forced the door open, jamming the lck behind him as he closed it.  
Out of breath he walked through the room. The lighting was dim, but with his enhanced vision, he wasn't having much difficulty.  
"Relena!" He called as he turned tabels and chairs over, searching for her. Nothing, there was nothing there. All the cages had nothing in them, and Relena was nowhere to be found.  
He cired out in anger as he threw a cage against the wall and went to check another room, but something caught his attention. Something he ahdn't noticed before. There was a tile on the floor that was different from the rest. He quickly went over and popped it up, seeing a secret compartment large enough to fit a large group of people. Soldiers tried to break down the door as Heero slipped in. His acute eyesight finding a small switch on the wall. He flipped on up and small, bright lights came on. He walked through the room, past tabels, chairs, and other excessories that littered the floor. Papers were scattered on the desks and file cabinents were a mess with files and other papers sticking out from the small doors. He was about to leave, not finding what he wanted most, when he noticed that one of the cabinents wasn't touching the walls and there was a hanging lamp by it, spilling light in the space between. He cautiously walked over and peered around the cabinent. Emotions of sorrow, and relief flodded into his eyes as he looked upon the comatose body of a female cat with wheet-colored fur.  
Heero's hands gently reached down and picked up the cat, craddling her in his arms as if she were a fragile doll. He stroaked her head softly with his fingers as the sound of alarms filled his ears. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small devise with buttons on it. He pushed one and waited, feeling Relena's pulse to make sure he life signs were stable. After a minute or so he pushed another button and heard the ceiling fall onto the floor as he walked back to the small entince, his eyes not daring to leave Relena's form for fear that she would disappear from his sight forever.  
Heero jumped up into his mobile suit and shot out of there, eluding the gun fire of what was left of the bases security efforts. When he was at a safe distance away he looked down at the cat still sheiled by one of his arms.  
"I'm sorry, Relena..." He whispered, stoaking Relena's head again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that..."  
His eyes narrowed as his hand clenched into a fist. He made a vow right there and then; he wasn't going to allow anyone near her unless he gave them permission. Especially not Duo or Wufei. 


	6. KL 6

KITTY LOVE PART 6  
  
Heero walked into the broken castle, a tiny bundle lieing in his arms, wrapped in his jacket.  
"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. "My God, Heero! We heard of the damage you did to the base! Did-did you get..."  
"I did." He answered cooly.  
"Well? Wh-where is she?"  
"Right here." he said pulling part of the jacket away from the cat's face.  
"Y-You don't mean?"  
Heero looked to the floor and nodded slowly, then went over to the stairs. "I'm taking her back to the house we were originally staying at. That way she'll have some surroundings that will be most familiar to her. You can come to visit, but only when I say it's okay, and ONLY if it is just you and Trowa. I don't want anyone else near her at the moment. She's been through enough and we don't need Duo saying some crude remark that would screw everything up."  
"But what about Wufei, or Noin and Zechs, or the sceintists, or Sally?"  
"I don't want to even think about Wufei. And the others are up to Relena, but only if I think it will be good for her."  
"So what you are saying is that you are mainly closing her off from the world? Am I right?"  
"You could call it that. But you have to remember... It is the world that did this to her, and to me." With that he walked upstairs, hearing Quatre sigh and turn around to walk away as well.  
/So what if I'm closing her off from the world. She'll understand, in time./  
Heero walked into his room and set Relena down on the bed gently. Then he quickly went down to the kitchen to get a bowl and some water before heading back upstairs to the lenin closet to get a few washcloths along with a few towels. He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him, locking it.  
Sitting down on the bed, he carefully unwrapping the jacket from Relena. Placing her on the towels and blankets, he dipped a washcloth into the cool water, dabbing it delicately on her forehead. Then he took the towel and dried off her fur, he only wanted to make sure she was comfortable, not wet. When he set the cloth down, a soft mew escaped from Relena as she started to wake up. She winced in pain as her muscles contracted involuntarily.  
"Hey... Hey, you're alright... You're okay, you going to be okay." Heero whispered subtly, stroking Relena's head.  
She opened her eyes, then immediately shut them, crying out in pain at the light from Heero's night stand. Only that light was on, but it was still rather bright.  
Heero quickly threw a towel over the shade, casting a shadow over the entire room and lessening the intensity of the glare. He knew exactly what she was going through.  
Relena opened her eyes again, adjusting to her surroundings. She looked around weakly, her gaze finally landing on Heero. His features were more defined, along with his perfection. When she looked around again she realized exactly how clearly the other objects in the room could be seen, even in the dim light. As her eyes caught Heero's again she moaned, realizing what she was now.  
"Not all that great of an experience, is it?" Heero whispered, though to Relena, it was as if he was talking regularly. "It may take you a while to get used to the keeness of your senses. Everything will be like you multiplied your original abilities by one hundred percent."  
No shit, Relena wanted to say, though it only came out as a small meow. She flinched at her own voice, hating it the moment it came out. She didn't want this! She wanted to be able to talk freely, in ENGLISH, not Cattish or Catinese, ENGLISH!  
"Okay, listen... I'm taking you back home. That way we could live in some privacy and you wouldn't be bothered until this whole thing blows over. Which it will. The fluid they put in you is still temporary, I read that on the charts that were next to where you were being held. They wanted to keep you in captivity so they could continue testing. But now, I won't let anyone near you unless I say so."  
Relena looked up at Heero in slight shock.  
"You heard me."  
A knock came from the door and Heero walked over. "Who is it?" he asked protectively.  
"It's me..." Quatre said. "Can I come in."  
"Quatre..." Heero practically growled. "You know what I told you."  
"I know, but please? I won't stay long."  
Heero clenched his fist, "...Alright, but not very long,"  
Quatre opened the door and peered in, his eyes sympathetic as he looked at Relena, then worried and scared as he glanced at Heero.  
Relena tried to sit up, but she soon found herself lying back down with Heero at her side and Quatre standing a few inches from him.  
"You shouldn't move, Miss Relena," Quatre whispered. He could only guess at what it must be like to be in the body of a cat. "From what Heero has told us, it is pretty painful,"  
As Relena growled Quatre cracked a smile.  
"What did you want?" Heero asked, giving Quatre an intense stare.  
"I just wanted to say 'Hi' and 'Good-bye' and to tell you that I have told Trowa what is going on. Duo and Wufei don't know yet, and Trowa and I agree that it should stay that way for a while. He wanted me to tell you that we will be watching the house from a distance so that we wouldn't have any more 'accidents'. Also we will be searching for any more of the bases that the remnants of Mariemaia's soldiers would be hiding in, that way we could help prevent any accidents further. All you need to do is try to live a normal, peaceful life."  
Heero's eyes softened a little. Quatre always was there for them; always caring with a heart the size of the world.  
Bending down, Quatre touched Relena's paw. "Good-bye Relena, I hope you get back to your old self soon. It won't be the same without you around."  
Relena looked down at her paw, then up at Quatre. She nodded her head once and Quatre smiled before he got up and left the room.  
Once the door was closed, Heero turned to Relena. "I know you're probably not up to traveling, but we are going to have to go right now if the others are going to continue not to know. Now I can, in some way, protect you in the ways I couldn't before..."  
Relena looked at Heero. Right now the urge to just stand up and kiss him was driving her insane, and the headache wasn't helping much either. But she shook the dreams from her head as she realized how awkward it would be for a cat to be kissing a human. And she certainly didn't want to frighten Heero away, even though he told her he would stay. 


End file.
